monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kih Meerah
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Kih Meerah *'Age:' Oh shame on you for asking! I might be 32 years old, but I certainly hope I do not look the part! *'Species:' Chimera *'Height:' 168 cm (66.14 inces) *'Eye Color:' Golden *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference:' Hetrosexual *'Pet:' The moth Squaros (σκώρος) 'Academic Information' *'Teaches:' Home Ick *'Coaches:' yet 'Personal Information' *'Personality:' A happy and positive attitude shows off her kind heart that would rather have the whole world smile. Being a bit forgetful and rather only focusing on emotions and arts she sometimes ends up leaving such things as eating, sleep and to think of herself for later'.' *'Likes:' Kindness and truth, bright colours and expressive words, sweets and music *'Dislikes:' Cruelty, mean and cold people, sour and yucky stuff, dirt, total silence, Pegasus (reason for it is in the History below) *'Strengths: '''Gives everything once she knows what to work for *'Weaknesses:' Her habit of trusting people makes her unable to detect lies, and she will happily believe any excuse the students would come up with to why they would be late, cheating or not doing their homework (despite having eyes on her tail). *'Goals: To give everyone that comes to this school some happy memories that they can carry with them for the rest of their lives '''Bio Kih has lived a quite calm and quiet life that she has enjoyed to the fullest. Amongst siblings and relatives she has always been able to be herself, running around in the white marble halls and the great gardens they have kept in the same old ways of design as their forefathers did in their homes. While some of the children were more practical Kih was always a dreamer that would follow her father and aunt around endlessly and watch them work; everything from poems to cooking fascinated her, and even if she didn’t have much of a natural skill for any of it the great family gently guided and coached her to in the end master it just like they did. To this day she is still no great master at anything but to dream and encourage, but that would also be why she is at a school; besides all the things she was taught the little chimera learned how to encourage learning and how one would help others to understand. She learned how to teach, and who could resist the offer of doing all they love at once? 'History' The chimeras became known to humans back in ancient Greece, but had for a long time existed a bit of everywhere in the southern part of the world. Related to the sphinx, neman lions, the hydra, gorgon and a lot of other things called monsters. Once discovered that were of course not viewed in a kind way by the normal people, but who could blame them? The ones who were spotted were usually happily careless teenagers who had little control over their gifts, and in the end humans began to say that the sight of a chimera was an omen of disaster; storms and natural disaster (in particularly volcanoes) seemed to always follow in their footsteps. When one of their kind was killed by Bellerophon, a hero to the humans, they all decided to go into hiding, giving up all hope of the humans ever understanding them… Since this event all chimeras carry quite a dislike for the Pegasus, since he was the one who carried the human hero up in the air so he could get close enough to kill the ‘beast.’ Category:Faculty Category:Teacher Category:Staff Category:Female Category:Chimera